Explications
by KloChettelafolle
Summary: Juste une explication entre un frère et une sœur.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. *sans blague* Seul m'appartient ce que j'en ai fait. Et vous pouvez me lyncher pour ça. Attention, fontaine de guimauve à l'horizon. Ah, et c'est un slash aussi. Comme vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné. Mais du coup, les homophobes ou les gens que ça gène, ben vous êtes au courant.

Note de l'auteur : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. Sincèrement. Parce que c'est déjà niaiseux, alors si en plus c'est cousu de fautes, ce serait triste. Bonne lecture, je m'en vais loin.

* * *

Explications.

Trop de soucis s'amoncelaient sur ses épaules. Décidément Jack n'en pouvait plus. Il était exténué de devoir gérer les états d'âme de ses collègues et le silence de Ianto en plus des chasses. Ses collègues étaient bien assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes de cœur tous seuls non ? Quant à Ianto, c'était un autre problème. Il s'était refermé comme une huître depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il avait reçu un certain coup de téléphone en fait.

Le capitaine Harkness était las et ça se voyait sur lui. Dans sa façon de parler et dans sa façon de bouger. Il avait perdu de sa grâce naturelle. Cela Ianto l'avait bien remarqué. En effet, bien qu'il soit resté en retrait il avait vu la fatigue accabler les traits de son patron. S'il était si silencieux depuis une semaine, c'était à cause de sa sœur. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'espionnait et voulait lui avouer en personne sa relation avec Jack. Mais aujourd'hui, son capitaine était tellement mal qu'il décida que si elle l'épiait elle allait en avoir pour son argent.

Il s'approcha alors lentement de son amant et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui embrassa la nuque tendrement et le fit se tourner pour avoir accès à ses lèvres. Jack se laissa faire, surpris mais néanmoins heureux de l'attitude de son compagnon répondit au baiser mais s'éloigna quand il chercha à l'approfondir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ianto.

\- Qu'avais-tu cette semaine ? C'est ce coup de téléphone ? renchérit doucement Jack, soucieux des réactions de l'autre homme.

\- C'était ma sœur, elle... Elle me surveille. Elle a bien vu que j'avais changé et comme je ne prends plus ses appels, elle s'inquiète et j'ai peur qu'elle découvre notre relation.

\- Pourqu..., commença Jack.

\- Laisse moi finir. Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas honte de toi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne pour nous en nous épiant. Je veux lui en parler. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé encore la force de le faire et... Je vois bien que mon silence à ton égard te bouffe, alors j'ai décidé de faire fi de son avis et de te montrer qu'avant tout, je t'aime. Et que c'est le plus important.

\- Ianto... Tu.. Tu devrais aller lui parler. Va la voir ce soir, explique lui, et reviens moi plus serein. Tu sais bien que je t'attendrais. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as un problème comme ça, viens m'en parler au lieu de t'éloigner, j'ai eu peur d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, répondit Jack avec un air triste.

\- D'a.. D'accord. Je fais vite alors, assura Ianto en embrassant son capitaine avant de partir en attrapant sa veste au passage. »

o0O0o

Le tea-boy du Hub était arrivé devant la maison de sa sœur et hésitait à sonner. Quand enfin il le fit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il tomba nez-à-nez avec une Rhiannon ébahie. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver son frère devant sa porte si tard et surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit au téléphone une semaine plus tôt.

 **Flashback**

« Jones ! fit Ianto, répondant à son portable.

\- C'est Rhiannon, exposa la femme au bout du fil.

\- Rhi' ? Mais quelle heure il est ? demanda le gallois à sa sœur, déboussolé.

\- Il est 8h30 cher frère. Pourquoi ? T'es encore en retard ? dit-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que son frère était la ponctualité incarnée en homme.

\- Non, justement, j'allais me coucher, on a travaillé toute la nuit, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

\- Tu travailles trop Ianto. C'est ce nouveau travail, ça t'a changé. Jamais tu ne m'aurais parlé de cette façon avant, se plaignit Rhiannon.

\- De quelle façon ? Et puis je suis juste fatigué, je n'ai pas changé ! s'exclama Ianto qui commençait à s'énerver, ne comprenant pas où sa sœur voulait en venir.

\- Sèchement, voire méchamment. Comme là. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rhiannon. Où est passé mon Ianto gentil et serviable ? Je ne vois plus qu'un bourreau de travail qui n'a plus une minute à consacrer à sa pauvre grande sœur.

\- Oh là, quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Je ne fais pas que travailler, j'ai une vie en dehors de mon boulot ! explosa l'accusé.

\- Ah oui, et... T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? demanda la jeune femme, voyant dans cette dispute une opportunité d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de son très secret petit frère.

\- Ou.. Non ! Non, je n'ai personne, non, se reprit vivement l'homme, ne voulant pas parler de sa si particulière relation avec un certain capitaine Harkness à sa sœur pendant une dispute.

\- Ah oui ?! Alors quoi t'es juste devenu méchant c'est ça ? Je t'ai à l'œil frérot, je t'ai à l'œil ! finit Rhiannon avant de raccrocher sèchement, laissant un Ianto carrément angoissé à l'autre bout du fil. »

 **Fin du Flashback**

Mais Ianto était bien là, sur le seuil de sa maison, avec l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. La surprise passée, Rhiannon retrouva ses réflexes de bonne femme au foyer et fit entrer son frère en lui enlevant son manteau. Elle le fit s'asseoir et alla chercher à boire. Peut-être était-il venu enfin se confier et elle pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur son petit frère devenu si distant et secret. Elle pourrait aussi lui demander pourquoi son amie Mary l'avait vu en boite avec un groupe d'inconnus mais surtout, beaucoup trop près d'un autre homme. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que Ianto faisait sur le pas de sa porte à une heure si tardive. Ne devrait-il pas être chez lui et dormir ?

Alors qu'elle retournait au salon, elle le surprit au téléphone, fait étrange puisqu'il n'était chez elle que depuis 10 minutes.

« Non, Jack, je ne suis pas mort.

\- …

\- Oui, je vais bien, c'est ma sœur quand même, pas un monstre sanguinaire.

\- …

\- Oui, moi aussi, je reviens vite, bon, faut que je raccroche, elle arrive. »

Curieuse, Rhiannon prit aussitôt la parole :

« C'était qui ?

\- Euh, mon patron, pourquoi ?

\- A cette heure-ci ? T'es sûr que c'était pas plutôt ton amant ? demanda la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

(- Si elle savait, pensa Ianto.)

\- Mon amant ?! Mais que, QUOI ? Qui t'as parlé de ça ? s'empourpra Ianto.

\- Ah ha ! C'était donc vrai ! s'exclama Rhiannon, triomphante. Mon petit frère sort avec un autre homme... Viens t'asseoir avec moi et raconte-moi tout, dit-elle en tapotant la place vide à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Si tu le veux tellement, répondit l'homme, dépité. D'abord, promets-moi que tu ne me jugeras pas et que tu n'iras pas en parler à toutes tes copines.

\- D'accord...

\- Bien, euh... Okay. Jack est bien mon patron, je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais pas seulement. Il a appelé car il s'inquiétait. Et... Il s'inquiétait parce qu'il m'a demandé de venir te parler de nous. Il a eu peur que tu m'achève je crois, continua-t-il dans un rire. Donc voilà, j'aime Jack et je crois pouvoir dire sans me vanter que c'est réciproque. Je sais que c'est un garçon, enchaîna Ianto en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, mais je ne peux rien y faire, c'est juste lui. Et là j'ai l'impression d'être pathétique...

\- Mais non, t'es tout mignon avec tes joues rouges et ton sourire niais ! » le railla sa grande sœur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, retrouvant des gestes enfantins.

Ils conclurent cette discussion libératrice par un câlin, habitude qu'il avaient prise dans l'enfance quand l'un d'eux avait peur ou seulement pour se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient. La crise était passée.

Après un moment passé au creux des bras de sa sœur, le jeune homme se décida à rentrer, arguant le fait que Jack allait vraiment s'inquiéter si il ne revenait pas vite et Rhiannon lui fit promettre de passer dîner un de ces soirs avec son homme. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le Hub pour y retrouver son amour et lui dire qu'ils étaient enfin libres de sa pieuvre de sœur.

Une fois arrivé au QG, Ianto se hâta jusqu'au bureau de son patron et entra à pas de loup pour le surprendre. Comme il ne le trouva pas, il descendit dans la chambre de l'immortel et le trouva endormi, serrant une de ses chemises comme si c'était un doudou.

« Eh bien, tu devais être vraiment fatigué, murmura Ianto en retirant doucement la chemise des mains de son amant. Tu vas me la froisser encore... »

Il se glissa ensuite à ses côtés et des membres tentaculaires virent s'enrouler autour de lui. Il embrassa le koala qui s'était agrippé à lui et, enveloppé dans sa chaleur et bercé par sa respiration, s'endormit, avec l'impression d'avoir vraiment trouvé sa place.

* * *

Note de fin : J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas me faire de mal, c'est juste mignon... Bon okay, je m'en vais. Allez, salut ! (l'histoire faisait 1500 mots avant mes notes nulles, j'étais fière...)


End file.
